To The Beautiful You
by Dyusu
Summary: When 5 transfers are introduced to Duel Academy, the 5D's gang gets sucked in a time warp to the GX time. Plus the past is there to haunt you... Jim x OC, Jaden x Alexis, Yusei x Aki, and other pairings. GX and 5D's crossover. [Former title Emotions of a Blossom] ; AU
1. Another Normal Day

Me: Okay, this was requested by Aussiejimfan. Sorry I took so long to put it up, but I needed to work out the plot glitches before I put it up! Enjoy! This is an x-over of YGO GX and Black Cat. ^^' Sorry Aussiejimfan if you didn't want that, but this helps…

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, or the OCs Aussiejimfan has provided for this story. I don't own the OCs except for mine. Thanks to Z-Ken The Rebellious Punk for providing some OCs! I also don't own Black Cat!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

* * *

"Jim! Hey Jiiim." Jesse Andersen waved a hand in front of said guy's face. "JIM!"  
"Ahhh…" the Australian groaned, blinking to see the teal-haired caller stooped in front of him with a frown on his face. "What is it mate?"

"Class is about to start! I can't believe it, but you are actually dozing off before class!" Jesse exclaimed. Jim rolled his eyes and got up. Jesse also got up from his stooped position and waiting for Jim to get himself together before heading toward the main building. As they walked, Jesse remarked that the next class was Dr. Crowler's (dreaded) class. Jim groaned.

"That ol' geezer, mate? He can't even explain how to do an experiment properly!"

"True that. I mean, everyone's been fallin' asleep in his class, totally bored…heck, even Alexis and Taryn are fallin' asleep and they're some of the top students!" Jesse exclaimed. They were walking down the hall now. Jim nodded his agreement only to realize they were about to pass the class when a pair of hands shot out and dragged the two into the classroom.

"You guys! Did you realize that you were gonna miss class? Crowler's coming in a few minutes!" the girl who dragged them in hissed. She dragged them to their seats and threw them in. Jim growled softly, his pet Shirley had gotten her tail sat on. He adjusted the croc so that she was able to lay down but not be seen by Crowler.

"Bella, you didn't have to throw us in our seats..." Jesse sweatdropped. The girl growled.

"Even Jaden was early! Why? 'Cause there's a new teacher who's taking over so we came to check it out!" she blabbed, and then she was grabbed by her shoulder and led back into her seat.

"Calm down little sis." Ken Williamson, big surrogate sister of Bella Siemaszko said, and Jesse and Jim sweatdropped.

"Somehow…the punk calming her little sis down is in reverse…" Jesse commented. Jim nodded.

"Usually it's the little sis calming her older sis isn't it?"

"Everyone! They're coming!" a kid hollered from the door, and everyone rushed into their seats – except for the ones that were already in their seats.

* * *

The door slid open.

Everyone tensed.

The figures of the people coming in started to ascend into the classroom.

Everyone leaned forward.

"Everyone, I'm sure you were expecting a new teacher, but unfortunately that's not happening today. What we do have today are transfer students!" Crowler announced, earning groans from the students.

"Give me a break! I'm tired of detention!" Syrus Truesdale sighed. Taryn Yuki and her cousin Jessi Ketchum sighed in agreement.

"Agreed, Sy, agreed."

"But at least transfer students are way better than new teachers, right?" Ken yelled from her seat. The students started murmuring in agreement.  
"So who are they, Crowler?" a girl named Aiko Kurosaki called out loudly. Crowler's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME INTRODUCE THEM THEN!" he yelled, and the class went quiet. Crowler coughed uncomfortably and looked at the door.

"You can come in now." He said loudly, and the door opened again, and five students walked in.

Three of them were girls and there was only two boys. Some of the girls in the class swooned at the new guys, while the guys leaned toward the girls. Jaden's group seemed to be the only ones who seemed sane.

"Hmm…these are Tawni Jones, Toni Jones, Emma Jordan, Tadase Hotori, and Kyle Deitert. Go take those empty seats near Jaden Yuki…" Crowler sighed tiredly, and the five transfers walked silently to the sections Jaden sat in and took their seats. The class watched them eagerly until Crowler started yelling.

"LET'S BEGIN CLASS IN PEACE OR YOU'RE ALL GETTING DETENTION!"

* * *

"Damn Crowler. He didn't have to yell…" Taryn muttered, pulling at her ear as she ate her lunch. Ken groaned.

"It's how he is. Right Alexis?"

"Yeah. But I feel bad for those transfer students. I mean, he just said their names like they were just trash or something…"

"That's Crowler for ya." Jim said, sipping on his drink. Everyone nodded.

"By the way, where are the transfers?" Jesse asked. Jaden shrugged.

"Beats me." He took a mouthful of rice. Jim and Aiko looked at each other and nodded. Most likely some guys who were idiots would be trying to take advantage of the new people, and they both got up and left.

"So much for a warning." Ken muttered and picked at her food. Taryn looked at them.

"But you do know some of the guys on this campus, they can be really rough when it comes to girls…" Alexis nodded, then got up.

"Anybody up for following them?" the girls in the lunchroom nodded, and left. The remaining guys in the lunchroom groaned and got up to follow them.

"Wait…why are we following them?" Syrus asked. Jaden grinned.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because we want to!" Syrus sweatdropped.

"Whatever you say Jay…"

* * *

"Hey, new girl!" a guy called to Emma. The mentioned girl looked up from her place under the shade of a tree to see a guy walking toward her. A wave of fear shot up in her body.

"Uhm…do I know you?" she mustered out, forcing a smile. The guy bent down to her level.

"Do you wanna go out?" he said bluntly. Emma blinked.

"Uh…I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"C'mon, it's just once." he prodded, grabbing her arm.

"I told you I don't-OW!" she cried out, his grip on her arm tightening. His voiced nearly turned rude to her ears.

"You are going out with me and-OUCH! MY BUTT!" he suddenly yelled, letting go of her arm.

"About time you let go." Aiko's voice rang out. Emma looked up.

"Oh…" Jim and Aiko were standing over the guy, who currently had Shirley hanging onto his rear end.

"Jim! Aiko!" the guy exclaimed, apparently recognizing them. Jim smirked, tipping his hat.

"I suggest you lay off trying to get to young ladies, mate, it's not nice." Shirley let go of his rear and the guy stood up, looking fearfully at the croc.

"So leave her alone and back off when she refuses!" Aiko said, and the guy nodded quickly, running off, looking back to check if Shirley wasn't following him. Jim and Aiko laughed. Emma stared at the two in amazement. She then blushed when Jim turned to look at her.

"Well, miss, you're alright now. You don't have to worry about that guy coming up to ya again." He laughed. She blushed harder.

"R-R-ight. Thanks." She murmured. Aiko winked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Aiko! Jim!" Alexis called out to them. The three turned to see Alexis and the others running towards them.

"What, you guys were so worried about a gang of guys you all rushed over here?" Aiko joked. Taryn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Aiko, what if we were?"

"Well, it's ok now; we saved Emma, one of the new transfers from one of 'em. Jim's croc Shirley helped." Aiko smiled. Emma smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for saving me…I really appreciate it…"

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Aiko smiled in return. Jim looked around.

"Well, it looks like you're surrounded by boys…what's your dorm?" he asked. Emma blushed.

"Slifer Red…"

"Then come with us to the Slifer Red lunchroom! It's much less stifling than being with these boys." Taryn said. Emma nodded, and began to pack back up her lunch.

"I'd like that." she smiled.

* * *

me: ^^' If it seems bad, it's because I had to rewrite it, plus it isn't my best work. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Also, the title is really bad, I might change it in upcoming chapters…please read and review! No flames please!


	2. Time Warp and Infiltrations

Me: Welcome to chapter 2 of Emotions of a Blossom. =) We're getting into the story more, and this chapter focuses on the 5D's portion of the story. I said this was an x-over of GX and Black Cat, but 5D's is also majorly involved. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, 5D's, or Black Cat, or Aussiejimfan's OCs. I only own what I own!

Author's Note: I use all English Dub names except for Aki and Kiryu's – and maybe a few others – because those names are better to use rather than their screwed up English names.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time Warp and Infiltrations

* * *

In the future, Yusei Fudo was out on a date with Aki – which was set up by our lovable twins Leo and Luna. The two were glaring at makeshift of bushes which also happened to be where the twins were not-so-discreetly hiding.

"I can't believe you made me hide in here!" Luna hissed at Leo. He sweatdropped.

"It's to be discreet?"

"How are we discreet? They can see us and are glaring at us right now-AH!" Luna went off ranting but was then picked up by Yusei in one hand, Leo in the other. They sheepishly looked at his angry face, with Aki standing behind him.

"Busted."

"Ok, we know you want us to go on a date, but can you leave us in peace? How can we have a date knowing you two are trailing us with a video camera?" Yusei asked. Leo gasped.

"How'd you know?"

"You guys are not good at hiding yourselves, and also, Yusei's keen at this sensing stuff." Aki smiled at Yusei. Yusei smiled back. Leo whistled.

"Big Sis Aki and Yusei, sitting in a tree-" he cut off short when he saw Aki glaring at him. "Sorry, sorry!" She huffed and accepted his apology.

"So to sum it up so we don't waste date time, can you give us privacy and leave us alone? It's a date, which is for two people only and not for other people to be trailing them for dirt." Yusei said, and the twins' faces fell. But then again, the fact that Yusei was holding the twins had caused bystanders to assume the wrong thing.

"Oh, how cute, the father's scolding his children!" one bystander cooed. The four friends froze when they heard this. Yusei swore Aki's breath hitched up and his had stopped. Leo and Luna looked at each other with their eyes moving, and it looked like they were enjoying this.

"Aren't they a bit young? But then again, that guy and his wife have such cute children!" another bystander exclaimed. All four now had blushes on their faces, all for different reasons. Aki's was a blush of being called Yusei's wife, Yusei's was a blush of surprise due to being called a father and Aki being called his wife, and Leo and Luna's was a blush of being called cute.

"They're on a family outing! That's so nice!" another bystander said. Yusei slowly lowered the twins in his shock.

"What a good-looking family!" a bystander said to her companion. The four got redder, but Leo and Luna decided to go along with the unintentional charade. After all, they decided, it was helping them hook the other two up.

"Mom, Dad, can we go to the park?" Luna tugged on Aki's skirt hem. Aki looked down at Luna in shock and surprise.

"Yeah, can we go? Can we go?" Leo piped up in "enthusiasm". Yusei looked at Aki and shrugged.

"Nothing we can do about it, it's got the bystanders hooked." His whispered-hissed to Aki. Aki blushed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He slung an arm around her shoulder in a loving manner to make it look like a family. Leo and Luna grinned evilly to each other and positioned themselves on one side of Yusei and Aki, Leo on Yusei's, and Luna on Aki's, each taking their free hands. Aki turned redder, and Yusei had a slight pink twinge. Bystanders cooed at the friends-now-family group, who were walking down to the local park. The process was embarrassing yet felt right to Yusei and Aki. And it was, in a sense. Yusei and Aki were like the parents of Leo and Luna, who looked out for the twins when they were in trouble. And as they sat on a park bench, Yusei and Aki lightly whacked Leo and Luna on the head, but both were smiling. Leo and Luna didn't mind. As long as the pair smiled, it was okay for them to be punished.

* * *

In the past, Emma was currently having lunch with DA's most popular group of friends when Zane Truesdale and Atticus Rhodes burst in, rushing up to Dorothy. Chazz shut the door and everyone turned and stared.

"Fangirl…rush…what's for lunch…" Atticus breathed. Zane slumped into the chair next to Taryn. She patted his back.

"Take a breather, Zane. What happened? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Atticus sat next to Zane and handed him his lunch.

"Hey, Zane, don't take away my girlfriend's attention!" he joked, grinning. Taryn laughed.

"And you, are you ok, Atty? Hope those girls didn't give you a bad rash." she winked. He blushed.

"Uh…I'm ok, but…" he sweatdropped. Zane snorted.

"Those fangirls were chasing him angrily because he made friends with another new transfer student."

"Haaa?" everyone exclaimed. Emma looked at Atticus. He was looking mad now.

"Now, I love my fangirls and all –not as much as you Taryn, don't forget that (he winked at her and she smiled, rolling her eyes) – but heck, all I wanted to do was make friends with Eve and those girls go nuts. Seriously!" he sighed, stuffing the rice and tomato-sauced sardines in his mouth after talking.

"Eve Vollified and Train Heartnet are new transfers who came in after class late to inform Dr. Crowler of their coming. He wasn't too pleased, but heck, he forced us to tour them around. Unfortunately, we got separated from them in the huge stampede chase. I didn't even know why I was being chased!" Zane grumbled. Taryn patted them both on the head lightly, sweatdropping. "So where do you think they went?"

"I dwon't know, bwut twhey where in frownt owf the schwool whewn we left thewn," Atticus said with his mouth full. Alexis whacked him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hey, isn't that also where those guys attacked Emma?" Aiko asked. Yumi, another friend of theirs, nodded.

"Yeah, but she's got that Train guy with her, right? But then again, I heard Harrington is here on a visit to promote his tennis thing. That guy is bad news."

"BAD NEWS! BAD NEWS!" Reita, a second year Silfer, burst in. He knew a lot of what happened around the school.

"What is it Reita?" Jaden stood up.

"Harrington – he's attacking some transfers and it looks like he's about to kill the guy he's fighting! Jaden, you gotta stop him! You fought him once, stop him now!" Reita exclaimed. Jaden blushed.

"But that was for Alexis…" Alexis blushed.

"Oh so now that thing was official? Greeeeaaat, let's go!" Taryn grabbed him and ran out. Everyone dropped their utensils and ran out. Atticus finished eating his mouthful and followed after Zane whacked him. Emma has also followed after Jim coaxed her to. After the last person left and slammed the door closed, Dorothy sat there, stroking Pharaoh.

"Oh my…teens these days…" she sighed. Pharaoh mewed in agreement.

* * *

"You two are impossible…" Yusei sighed, as he and Aki stood in line with the twins for tickets. But not just any ticket.

Tickets to one of the most family-and-couple oriented amusement parks around. It was founded by Easter company's owner's son and daughter-in-law, and according to the summary on Aki's brochure, it all started when an old amusement park the couple used to go to shut down. The one they were standing in line for was built exactly on top of it. Leo and Luna laughed quietly. Their objective now was to get Yusei and Aki on the Ferris Wheel – alone. Well, Luna's objective, but Leo wanted the teacup spin ride.

"Because according to the summary, it's the one that the couple who designed this place like to go on. But then again, the carousel horses were also another favorite of theirs…" he ranted. Luna sighed.

"You can't decide can you? Fine, we'll do it this way. Carousel, then teacup, then Ferris Wheel? Good enough?" she murmured to Leo. He gave a thumbs up in response as they moved up the line. Yusei quickly darted behind Aki for some reason, but it didn't help much. Aki was shorted than him, after all.

"Yusei, what's the matter?" Luna whispered, tugging on Yusei's jacket. He turned around.

"There's a fangirl that stalks me, Jack, and Crow a lot that's working behind the window. I can't let her see me as she seems to go nuts when she does." He replied. Leo pulled out a cap he had stolen from Yusei's sister, Mitsuki, earlier to cover his head, but he decided Yusei needed it. He pulled Yusei down to put the cap on. Yusei smiled gratefully and turned around. Luna turned to her twin.

"Won't that girl still recognize him?"

"There's a bunch of guys who seems to be duplicating Yusei's look, but we all know Yusei never wears hats unless it's his D-Wheel helmet or for mission purposes." Leo made a ninja pose at the last part. Luna sweatdropped.

"Mission…purposes..?"

"Yeah, y'know, like when they infiltrated Yliaster's company?" Leo said. Luna nodded.

"Oh, ok, I get it." The line moved forward, and Yusei stepped forward to purchase the tickets.

"Four tickets for two children and two adults," he said briskly. The girl behind the counter stared at him, then handed him the tickets as he gave the money.

"Thanks." Yusei murmured and handed the other three their tickets. Once they were well away from the ticket lines and more near the actual entrance to the park, Yusei took off the cap and handed it back to Leo. His spiky hair instantly went back up.

"You guys ready?" he asked. They nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Me: I'm cutting it off at that. If I get more reviews I'll see what I can do to update faster. Read and review please! It would be really appreciated (Flames, however, are not appreciated, but hey, if you want to flame, it's your choice. I can't stop you.), plus the review button below would be real happy getting some attention! But thanks to everyone who reviewed! *hands out YuAki shaped cookies*


	3. Waiting

Me: Hi hi! Welcome to another chapter of EOAB! Now, there are more x-overs – I can't help it – but they don't come into play until later. So enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Black Cat, YGO 5D's or GX. Wish I did, but hey, I'd probably turn them into romantic disasters. xD

Warning: Language.

* * *

Chapter 3: Waiting

* * *

"My goodness…"

"It's a full out fist fight…"

"I'm scared!"

Murmurs and apprehension is what Jaden and Co. found when they arrived at the front of Duel Academy.

"What's going on?" Reita inquired. Ren, one of Jaden's classmates and partner-in-pranking, turned and worriedly pointed to the middle. Harrington stood there, his sleeves pulled up, hands balled up into fists. The guy he faced also had his sleeves rolled up and had fists. His cat-like golden eyes flickered angrily and his chocolate-brown hair slightly swayed in a cool breeze that blew over everyone. They were glaring at each other, and a blonde girl was slumped on the floor, shaking.

"The guy and girl is Train Heartnet and Eve Vollified. According to Harrington, Eve's quite a catch, and tried to get into her skirt. Thus incurring the scene you see now." Ren explained.

"And the teacher's aren't doing anything?" Taryn inquired. Ren rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, Crowler's scared shitless!" Taryn snickered slightly, then returned her attention back to the fight.

"Bastard, keep your hands to yourself!" the dark-haired boy growled. Harrington growled back.

"You have no jurisdiction over her, she gets to choose!"

"And last time I checked, you were practically dragging her over to the bushes!" Harrington's temper broke, and he began to run at the dark-haired boy.

"Hey! That's enough!" Alexis shouted, running and placing herself in front of Harrington. His eyes widened and he barely stopped himself from hitting Alexis squarely in the face.

"A-Alexis…" he stuttered. He was knocked down by Taryn, who crashed into him from the side.

"What the hell, Harrington?" Taryn growled, her eyes flashing. "Did I just hear you attempted to get the girl into the bushes?" Harrington glared.

"Well, hello, Yuki, how's your brother doing? Is he still being a scrawny wimp?" he spat. Jaden heard and glared daggers at Harrington.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM NOT A SCRAWNY WIMP! NOT EVERYONE CAN BE A GOD-DAMN GOD AT TENNIS, YOU FREAK!" he yelled. Harrington rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, do you attempt to f**k up every girl you see? First Alexis and now Eve! Give me a break!" Taryn dug her foot into Harrington's side. Emma gasped softly.

"Wait, he's attempted to do this to a lot of girls?" Train asked.

"Uh, duh! He's a ladies' man!" Alexis quipped, still in front of Train. Train growled.

"Let me at 'im!" Zane restrained Train for behind.

"Don't, he's not worth it!" Train relaxed slightly.

"You are all a bunch of idiots." Harrington scoffed, and shrugged off Taryn's foot and walked off. Taryn huffed and walked over to Eve, and knelt down.

"You ok?" she asked, holding out a hand to the girl. Eve hesitantly took the hand and Taryn helped her up to her feet. Eve nodded, muttered a 'thank you', and then rushed over to Train.

"Now, are you ok, Train?" Zane asked. Train groaned and sunk his head in his hands.

"I-I was supposed to be protecting Lil' Princess…but…" he began to shake. Eve hugged him soothingly.

"It's ok, Train. It's ok." The crowd let out a slight 'Aww~' before dispersing.

"Who Was that Harrington guy?" Emma asked Jim.

"For what I hear, Shelia, he's a no-good senior from two years before who tried to go for Alexis but got jealous when he saw Jaden and Alexis being comfortable with each other. So he challenged Jaden for the right to become Alexis's fiancé, and thus occurring the grudge Harrington has for the Yuki twins, since Taryn also defeated him in about 40 duels in the process of protecting a bunch of girls from him."

"He does deserve it though…no girl needs to be treated that way…" Emma hung her head. Jim looked questioningly at her and shrugged.

"Welcome to Duel Academy. We're sorry you had to get welcomed like that by Harrington." Taryn said.

"It's ok, no need to worry…ghhgh!" Train sank to the floor, holding his stomach.

"Train!" Eve cried out, and fell down next to him. "Are you ok?" Train coughed, and blood splattered onto the pavement.

"Get him to Ms. Fontaine immediately!" Jessi yelled, and Jim and Aiko sprang into action. They held Train from both sides and went running into the main building. Everyone else followed.

* * *

"Preparations are set."

"Good, with Train coughing up blood I can be sure we can get the Black Cat out of the way and get his White Cat!"

"You mean Eve, sir?"

"Of course, Saya died a long time ago."

"Sorry, sir."

"No need. Not only that, N seems to be going there, along with some variables we didn't notice."

"Want me to set the time machine, sir?"

"No need. The girl I want is carrying Train at the moment – we cannot get her so easily this time around. In the meantime, watch Yusei Fudo. He seems to be very powerful, and I cannot let that pass."

"Why do we need them, sir?"

"The Glittering Crux cannot reach its maximum stage without their power. With this, we can revive the ultimate Cybody – the Geass Nightmare Cybody! And only one of them can control it, but she seems to be in a state of shock after his rough handling. The bastard obviously didn't handle the situation properly."

"But isn't Emperor Lelouch already dead?"

"Of course, but there's a possibility he can be revived. The Zero of today is not really Zero. It is just Suzaku Kururugi under the mask. Suzaku's lover, Yumi, was the Empress of the Britannian Empire before destroying it completely with her own bare hands after Emperor Lelouch's death. As for Nunnally…she is where our targets are, getting treatment. Yumi and Suzaku are scheduled to arrive to the island in two weeks."

"What about Miss Fennette, sir?"

"Ah, she can be revived with Lelouch for all I care. She seems to be the only one capable of controlling Lelouch, since he did go crazy when she died."

"Sir, why are you doing this?"  
"To rule the world, obviously! Ruling it from the past, present, and future – becoming an immortal as well, is all I desire! This world – this world is full of trash, and it needs to be cleaned as soon as possible! All of the evil men before me only had one purpose and different ways – and I have multiple purposes and many ways! World domination is mine!"

"Sir, what about Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori? They seem formidable."

"No, they will not do. However, it is good they are running in fear – for soon enough, everyone will fear me! For I shall control the God Cards, the beasts that lie under the Academy, and the Crimson Dragon!" the man in the darkness laughed evilly as the unknown servant continued to monitor.

* * *

They had ridden the carousel and the teacups. Leo and Luna had forced them to play games with them. And now, it was afternoon. They only needed the Ferris Wheel before Leo and Luna would drag the two to the Gift Shop area. Luckily, the line wasn't long and they only waited about 10 minutes before getting to the front of the line. Leo and Luna entered the first carrier, while Yusei and Aki entered the second. Yusei and Aki sat in silence before Yusei broke the silence.

"So…"

"Yusei, isn't the view beautiful?" Yusei looked out the carrier's window. Sure enough, the view was very pretty.

"Yeah, it is. By the way Aki, did you feel uncomfortable when I had my arm around you earlier?" he asked. Aki blushed.

"Well…no, it actually felt comfortable. I didn't mind it at all." She blushed harder, and Yusei struggled to hide his blush.

"So…you wouldn't mind if I did the same thing now?" Yusei crossed over and sat next to Aki.

"N-No, I w-w-wouldn't mind…" so Yusei slung his arm gently around Aki's waist and pulled her close. Aki's breath hitched up a bit, and Yusei was blushing madly above her head. They sat in silence until the car stopped and the carrier door opened. As they walked out, Yusei did not remove his arm. He didn't when Leo and Luna grinned up at them. And he didn't as they went through the gift shop. He even bought her something. And he didn't remove his arm as they left.

He didn't remove his arm at all, not even for a second.

He only removed it when they got to his house, where Aki, Leo, and Luna were living for the time being. Leo and Luna were dropped off by their parents, while Aki was there just because she wanted to. She had decided to continue her medical studies from Yusei's house online.

"We're home!" Yusei called, and Mitsuki, Yusei's twin sister, poked her head from upstairs.

"Welcome home. Have a good time?" she smiled.

"Yeah, a very good time, in fact." Leo smirked. Mitsuki giggled and motioned for them to come upstairs.

"Come on up, dinner is cooking."

"What'd you cook?" Yusei asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Nothing much, just some gourmet food from the recipes Leo and Luna gave to me. The ingredients for them were really cheap that I was surprised when Crow and I went to the grocery!"

"Speaking of Crow, where is he?"

"Oh, he's out doing last-minute runs before he comes home." Mitsuki hummed as she stirred the food in the pot, an engagement ring glittering on her hand. Yusei smiled. Crow had proposed to her just two months ago, and she had accepted. If it was Crow, he'd certainly hand her over.

"Where's Jack?"

"With Carly. Out. On a date. Or so he denies." Mitsuki laughed. Aki laughed along with her as she set the table.

"So I don't need to set his place on the table?" she jokingly asked.

"Of course not, that guy's been going out every night except for weekend nights; I certainly won't be surprised if he decides to move in with Carly one day and just announces it out of the blue!" Mitsuki exclaimed, scooping out a bit of soup. Yusei chuckled. Mitsuki held out the spoon towards him and he took it, sipping the soup. He held it out towards Aki, and Aki took it and also took a sip absently. They froze when they realized what happened. Mitsuki rolled her eyes and snatched the spoon from Aki and put it in the dishwasher.

"Would you two get together already? I'm getting stressed out from your moments!" she said, and returned back to her soup.

"B-B-But…" Aki stuttered. Yusei blushed.

"Is it dinner yet?" he croaked out, turning redder by the second.

"Yeah, in a few." Mitsuki said, putting the lid on top of the pot, and setting down the heat, leaving it to simmer for about a few minutes. "Aki, watch it for me, ok?"

"Sure." As Yusei and Aki awkwardly stood in the kitchen, Leo and Luna slipped off for the bathroom to wash their hands. The next thing that happened was a D-Wheel pulling in and Mitsuki flying down the stairs to greet the young man that was parking his D-Wheel.

"Crow!" she exclaimed, and practically flew into his outstretched arms, him spinning her around, and the two laughing as they affectionately rubbed noses. Aki silently looked pained as she heard this, and Yusei silently stood there with his head lowered, listening to the happy couple downstairs.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Crow's cheery voice came from the stairs.

"Almost. Aki, is it ready?" Mitsuki called. Aki slightly jumped and checked the soup.

"I think its ready!" she called, and Mitsuki came running, and checked it with a taste.

"Perfect! Okay, Aki, hand me some bowls, please!" Aki held out a bowl after another as Mitsuki ladled soup into each one. As that was going on, Yusei and Crow greeted each other.

"How was the Pro League?" Yusei asked Crow.

"Not too shabby. I got better, so we should duel sometime. But I returned because I'm taking a break. The Pro circuit is harsh! Besides, I'm only going to be off from now until the end of summer. And in the Pros, that's very short." Crow grinned. Yusei smiled.

"Great to have you back. Mitsuki missed you, y'know."  
"I know, I'm going to make it up to her tonight. By the way-"

"Make it up to her tonight? What on Earth-"

"Yusei! Not that way! Are you sick?"

"Sorry, those dramas are rubbing off on me, since Aki and I watch them every night now…"

"Oooo, you and Aki. So? Any couple standings? Will there be wedding bells?"

"Shut up Crow, it's not like that!"

"Fine fine, keep denying it! Don't blame me if she goes off for some other dude."

"…So, tell me, what are you and Mitsuki gonna do in be-"

"I tell you Yusei, it's just late night talking! Probably as late as you and Aki watching those late-night dramas and comedies."

"So…."

"Heck no, Yusei! I am not going to do that with kids in the next room!" Crow blustered. "Now be quiet, Leo and Luna are in the room!" Crow hissed as Leo and Luna entered. They brightened up when they saw Crow.

"Crow!" they shouted, and ran to hug him.

"Hey, what's up?" he grinned, hugging them and ruffling their hair.

"Why are you here?" Leo asked.

"I'm taking a break from the Pro League. Looks like I'll be here until the end of summer next year." He grinned, and Leo yelled.

"Awesome! Another person to duel!" he shouted, and danced around.

"Okay, enough with the dancing! Dinner's ready!" Mitsuki called, and they sat down at the table.

"Thank you for the food!" they exclaimed, and began to eat their soup.

"So, how is everything with Sly?" Aki asked Luna teasingly. Luna nearly choked on her soup and blushed.

"Welll, um…" she sweatdropped to find three very interested guys leaning forward. Leo was leaning forward even more than the rest.

"Uhm…does Leo have a sister complex?" Mitsuki whispered to Aki behind Luna.

"I don't know, but if he does, that'd just be creepy."

"Hey, tell us. So if we hear he's done something bad, I'll whip on my Security uniform and go kick his butt!" Crow said. Mitsuki smacked him.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Hey! We've just gone on a few dates! It was just innocent stuff, like playing in the park, going to the amusement park, walking around town – we even went to this great bookshop where Mitsuki works!" Luna exclaimed, smiling brightly. The guys sighed and leaned back, obviously relieved.

"You work in a bookshop?" Crow asked Mitsuki.

"It's part time, plus it's owned by Aki's parents, so I get to work there. I mostly work with Yusei on the Fortune momentum and that kind of stuff. It's only when Yusei's got everything under control and doesn't need any assistance that I go to the bookshop. Jack and Carly also have taken a liking to the shop, since they go there almost every single day."

"Do they sell cheap coffee there?" Crow asked.

"High quality."

"Figures." Crow snorted. "By the way…when's Jack coming home?"

"Ah, he practically lives at Carly's." Mitsuki said. Crow grinned.

"No more of him complaining of the noise we make." Crow smirked devilishly. Yusei groaned.

"Crow, please! There are-"

"Hey, I was talking about how we'd talk when the TV was on. Apparently Jack would listen to us and often yell at us to shut up." Mitsuki laughed.

"Mitsuki, what's the soup?" Luna asked, hoping to divert the subject.

"The soup is cream of mushroom oyster soup. And," she dropped a few oyster crackers in Luna's soup, "it's a great companion to crackers." Crow and Leo also grabbed some crackers and dropped them in their soup. Aki and Yusei had already gotten their crackers and were sipping away.

"So…is Sly still interested in my Stardust Dragon?" Yusei asked after a few minutes of content silence.

"No, after you saved Neo Domino City he stopped being interested. Now he's just interested in getting stronger. And he seems to be beating Leo more often." Luna looked at an indignant Leo out of the corner of her eye. Leo growled.

"Don't talk about it!" everyone else laughed as Leo glared at Luna.

The friends – turned – family enjoyed their dinner that night, but they were unaware of the danger that would affect them all.

* * *

Me: Chapter 3 is finished! Chapter 4 is being typed up as this is posted! ^-^ As you've noticed, I'm making the 5D's setting after the end of 5D's. Read and Review, everyone! Chapters will come faster if you do! ^^


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Heya readers! If you're still watching this story, great! If you've given up on me updating, I'm sorry. xD Fandom block is really bad. Fandom block is literally just me losing my interest in a fandom really badly.

Anyways, no, this isn't a new chapter, but I do have chapter 4 finished. I am currently on a school comp so I cannot upload it. I'm going to type up a filler chapter that has relevance to the story. It contains some future elements that you may see coming.

You also may see Cybodies are a common element in my stories. Those will be explained in the chapter.

Anyways, don't expect this story to be dropped. I may not update for long period since I still have fandom block, but this story will continue, no matter what. xD

* * *

Kairi


	5. Filler

Filler, enjoy~

* * *

Noctis stared distastefully at the Cybody plan in front of him. Tenaebrae was such an annoying enemy. Didn't help when the Princess of Tenaebrae, Stella, was literally pushing herself on him. Noctis massaged his temple, slowly sighing as he rolled the plan back up.

"Noctis." He looked up to see his sister, Airi, standing in the doorway. Her dress fluttered as she stepped in and closed the door quietly.

"Airi. What brings you here?"

"What is a Cybody?" she asked, her amber eyes searching his own amber ones. She sat on the couch in the office. Noctis stood and sat on the couch opposite hers.

"Cybodies, huh? They're possibly the most dangerous thing since the L'Cies." He tapped his leg. Airi smoothed out her dress.

"He wants to resurrect them, doesn't he? On Gran Pulse." Noctis nodded.

"Can't trust Tenaebrae or Nifelheim. They hate us for having the Crystal." He stood, shrugging off his jacket. He sat on the windowsill and motioned for Airi to follow. Airi stood and sat next to him.

"Cybodies are entities of a mark. They protect the four maidens of Gran Pulse, one of them being the seeress Yeul. The entities are naturally made mecha robots, in a way."

"But the Kira…it is not natural?"

"No. They use technology to forge a sign and force themselves to make a Cybody. They unfreezed quite a bit of the Cybodies for this."

"This…this is disgusting." She said quietly. Noctis reached out and stroked her hair softly. She looked saddened right there. They turned when someone coughed.

"Prompto." Noctis said. The blonde grinned at him.

"Noct, Ai. Light's training right now. Wanna go?" Airi started giggling as Noctis eagerly got up.

"Really? Well let's go!" he said hastily. Airi got up and pattered to the doorway, still giggling.

"Nocty likes Light~" Noctis growled and he and Prompto chased her down to the training grounds. Airi quickly hid behind Light, who was setting down her gunblade in surprise.

"AIRI!" Noctis yelled. The trainees on the grounds continued to practice, but they were also paying attention to the Prince, who had come down, furious, to find the Princess. It was not everyday you see the Crown Princess run behind the Lead Commander of the Army with the Crown Prince at her heels.

"Noctis. What are you doing here?" Lightning's question was filled with surprise, and the trainees noted she seemed softer than usual.

"We were going to walk normally down here to watch the trainees since Prompto told us, but instead I had to chase this little rascal down here." Noctis playfully glared at Airi, who grinned at him devilishly.

"We could've walked normally, if you hadn't been so eager!" she retorted.

"Why you-" Noctis reached for her sides and Airi shrieked, giggling. Lightning smiled and shook her head.

"Well, in any case, just don't interfere with the training, ok? Soon I'll have them go to Sazh for flight training." Noctis and Airi smiled and nodded back as Prompto was busy watching the trainees.

The afternoon was filled with talking, watching, and innuendos that Noctis later pinched Airi for later.

* * *

In Duel Academy, Train snored quietly in class. Jaden was next to him, head down, mask on. The rest of the class was entranced by Snow Villiers, a new professor at the Academy. He was teaching the class about L'Cies, Fal'Cies, and Ci'eth.

"Hey, Professor." Taryn said. Snow stopped and looked up.

"What's up?"

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I was a L'Cie once. Best and worst nightmare of my life. Took my mantra to a whole new level."

"Mantra?"

"I'm a hero." He grinned, his fist pumping up. Jaden slowly raised his head, sleepy eyes, interested in what he had heard.

"Oh hello, Jaden-man, nice to see you've taken interest. Good morning sunshine!"

"…man, your hair is so wacky."

"…." The class mentally facepalmed.


	6. Filler 2

Chapter 5, title in progress since I'm on a school comp

(also, I lied. The last filler WAS a chapter. I'm sorry. xD)

This should be a filler CHAPTER as well, trying to get everything set up for the real action~

* * *

She could not breathe.

The darkness began to swallow her, and she could not cry out.

_The sacrifice for the ultimatum, Goddess Etro will save…_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, her mid-scream constricting her throat, struggling for air, and she bolted up.

"Aiko. Aiko! Can you hear me?" Aiko let out the rest of her scream and started to gasp.

"Aiko!" she turned her head to see the girls at her bedside, eyes panicked.

"A night terror…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Aiko…! Your hand…!" Aiko looked down to see a darkness creeping out from it.

"No….NO!" Aiko shrieked. The darkness began to engulf her.

"Hey, get off her!" Taryn gasped as her hand went through the darkness.

"Jessi, open this damn door right now!" Jessi opened the door, where possibly the whole guy dorm was standing. She groaned and ushered Jaden and the other guys in, Zane included, with Ms. Fontaine, then slammed the door shut, much to the other guys' protests. Jim rushed over to Aiko's side.

"Aiko…Aiko dear, can you hear me? Snap out of it!" Emma was crying now. Why did everyone she came close to get hurt?

"The darkness…it'll be ok, Jim. Let me go. I can hear a voice telling me to not resist, she will help me…" Jim shook his head vigorously.

"No, Aiko, you can't go! What's going on…tell me!" she smiled weakly at him before the darkness engulfed her completely. Jim yelled and grabbed at the evaporating darkness. The room became silent as Jim shook, Emma's sobs being the only sound.

"That was…what the hell." Alexis slowly said. She could not comprehend what had happened, it was so sudden.

"The goddess Etro. Valhalla." Aiko's roommate, Airi said. Her eyes were red. Taryn stood up and walked to face Airi.

"Airi, do you know something…and, hey, why are your eyes red?"

"I'm sorry. I'm in a dangerous mode right now. The darkness was the chaos of Valhalla. The voice AIko describes is Lightning, the guardian of Valhalla. She will protect Aiko. But, we, ourselves, need to get to Valhalla…" she trailed off as there was a burst of light.

"The time-space continium!" she gasped, rushing to the balcony, looking at the ground. Everyone followed.

On the ground, was a group of young people, two D-Skateboards, and the rest were D-Wheels.

"Valhalla has changed the timeline…" Airi murmured. She hopped down from the balcony, much to everyone's shock, and knelt down to a raven-haired man clad in blue.

"Mister…wake up. Wake up." She shook him. The man stirred, and everyone tensed.

"…Where am I?" he murmured. Airi smiled.

"You're safe. But unfortunately, we have some things to do. You are no longer in your time."

"What about Aki? Mitsuki…Crow, Leo, Luna…?"

"I don't know them, but I'm assuming they're the people that are lying next to you." The man slowly sat up, and looked around in relief.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

_When you change the past, you change the future. You can mold time to your desire. But the effects ripple outwards. The ultimate paradox._


End file.
